


Paralysed chaos

by Sparkypip



Series: It takes John Watson to save your life works [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Accompanying art for a recovery story to come.





	Paralysed chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Very much struggling with creativity at the moment, despite wanting to be creative. This work is from the storyline 'toxic tea'. Those who read my stories will know it. So being a favourite story of mine I'm beginning to draft out the next part, in a bid to help myself get back into it. Also struggling with art but managed this. Very dark and very rough style for me but I partly like it. I didn't quite get the look in his eyes I wanted. Perhaps I will have another go soon? For now enjoy. Watch this space for more works...

'What was worse was the haunting terrified look in the detective's eyes. Although near fully paralysed, save the uncontrollable seizing his eyes attempted to follow John as he finally came to stand beside the bed. His blue grey Iris's were swallowed up by dark dilated pupils, reddened sclera and deep creases around his lids, conveying nothing but misery.

John's brows knitted together in both pain and sorrow. His best friend was stripped partly of his clothes and at the total mercy of the medical professionals working on him. Sherlock Holmes was a proud man so what made this worse was he seemed to remain completely aware of what was going on around him. Conscious to the very real possibility that the toxin running through his veins may well just kill him. His dignity was all but stripped bare. His body betraying him at every chance, numb yet every muscle convulsing with relentless force. He was trapped, betrayed by his own transport as he would say.

But that was the murderers point wasn't it, to keep the man alive and aware of his existence right until his final breath.'

(3B graphite pencil, A4, 1.5hrs)


End file.
